


Не о любви

by fandom Kazmin and Bayarunas 2020 (fandom_KazminBayarunas_2020)



Category: Icarus (Rock-Opera), Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fucking, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_KazminBayarunas_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Kazmin%20and%20Bayarunas%202020
Summary: Господи, да весь этот мир пропитан ядом, и Бродяга не исключение.У него яд в венах.Он этому миру принадлежит, он им взращён и взлелеян.Поэтому он способен видеть красоту. Даже в самую глухую безлунную ночь.Он дышит с лесом в унисон.И поэтому ему так легко различить чужое.Лес не выносит лишнего шума.Бродяга не терпит наглых захватчиков.
Relationships: Брут/Бродяга
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Не о любви

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — Julie Ria: [Вконтакте](https://vk.com/j_ria) | [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/233755)

***

Этот мир всё-таки чертовски красив. Красив своей острой, обожжённой, искалеченной, неправильной красотой. Красив, как остов древнего дерева, расщепленного молнией, — мёртвого, обугленного, чёрного, но потрясающего своей _историей_ , скрытой за толстыми годовыми кольцами, за потрескавшейся корой и острыми пиками обломанных веток.

Такая _история_ — это всегда тайна.  
Бродяга тайны ненавидел с детства.  
  
И всё же, крадучись по лесу привычной бесшумной походкой, ни на секунду не выпуская рукоятку ножа и напряжённо вслушиваясь в ночные шорохи, — он был переполнен извращённой _любовью_ к этому дикому миру. К каждой коряге, цепляющейся чужаку под ноги, к каждому дереву, свернувшему листья тысячей маленьких жал, готовых в любой момент исцарапать человеческую кожу острыми кромками, к жутким цветам, жаждущим тёплой красной крови. К ядовитым ягодам, ядовитым шипам и ядовитым змеям — господи, да весь этот мир пропитан ядом!  
  
И Бродяга не исключение.  
У него яд в венах.  
  
Он этому миру принадлежит, он им взращён и взлелеян.  
Поэтому он способен видеть красоту. Даже в самую глухую безлунную ночь.  
Он дышит с лесом в унисон.  
  
И поэтому ему так легко различить _чужое_ — за шорохом листьев и вознёй грызунов под ногами. Чужое хриплое дыхание, чужие неловкие шаги, треск веток и матерное шипение — это всё звучит так неуместно здесь, под гнилыми кронами, это ломает хрупкую затхлую не-тишину и вторгается в сознание, вызывая мгновенное противодействие.  
  
Лес не выносит лишнего шума.  
Бродяга не терпит наглых захватчиков.  
  
Мгновенно ощетинившись, он весь хищно подобрался и сорвался с места. Пронёсся ветром над землёй, едва касаясь её ногами, безошибочно определив направление, и с разгона вылетел из-за плотной лианной завесы. Врезался в плечо чужака и силой инерции повалил того на землю, занося над головой нож…  
  
— Да ты издеваешься.  
  
Ледяной, высокомерный и смутно знакомый тон остудил азарт погони похлеще, чем ведро воды на голову, но стоило Бродяге на секунду замешкаться — и лопатками в грунт улёгся уже он сам. На грудь надавили коленом, запястье сжали и выкрутили до боли — пальцы непроизвольно разжались, выпуская нож, а из глаз прыснули злые слёзы.  
  
— Пусти, — зашипел он, извиваясь, жмурясь и щёлкая зубами. — Отпусти меня, сволочь, дрянь, скотина, псина несчастная!  
  
— Остынь.  
  
Брут, этот невозможный засранец, дружок Икара, принялся невозмутимо поправлять чёлку и воротник пиджака одной рукой, легко удерживая его другой. Такая демонстративность бесила до невозможности; Бродяга задыхался не столько от давления, сколько от бессильной ярости.  
  
— _Отвали_ , — прошипел он почти по буквам и, извернувшись, лягнул ублюдка пяткой в живот. 

***

И что с этим уродом теперь, блять, делать.

Бродяга привычно-ловко сложил и разжёг небольшой костёр и уселся прямо на землю — золотой ублюдок последовал его примеру, ничуть не заботясь о белоснежных шмотках. 

Брут сказал, что сбежал из города. Брут сказал: думал пойти в лагерь за Икаром и заблудился. Брут сказал: тошнит от всего, надо было просто проветриться — Бродяге до нытья в костяшках захотелось его ударить. Ага, отличное «проветриться» — ночью в лесу, где сам воздух пропитан опасностью! И он должен поверить в этот бред? Он настолько похож на идиота?

Скорее на параноика. По крайней мере, он обратил внимание и на слишком спокойный тон, и на слишком открытый взгляд. Мальчик красиво врёт — но всё-таки он врёт, Бродяга это нюхом чует.

Мальчик ведёт свою игру — и Бродяга обязательно разберётся, что к чему. Бродяга _должен_ его переиграть.

Проще всего, конечно, просто его прирезать — но если труп обнаружат в ста метрах от лагеря, для Полиса это будет идеальным поводом развязать войну. А изгои к ней _пока_ не готовы.

И Брут, сука, это понимает. Иначе бы не улыбался так безмятежно и нагло, кивая с любопытством:

— А ты куда так спешил? — Бродяга дёргает щекой, не собираясь отвечать. — Ваши развалины вроде в другой стороне.

Ага, заблудился он, конечно. Как будто спутник не транслирует актуальную карту на каждый гаджет Полиса. И как будто эти самые карты не зашиты у него самого на подкорке — золотой статус просто так не присуждают, и недооценивать врага Бродяга не собирается, а о превосходной памяти зам-гения ходит почти так же много сплетен, как о… 

— … Тошнит от всего, — передразнивает он, жёстко растянув губы в ухмылке и поднимая яростный взгляд. Чётко давая понять: в чужой игре на роль пешки он не согласен. — Решил проветриться… 

Брут хмыкает, щурится, оценив ход. Бродяга вздёргивает подбородок: он сыграет ферзём. Смертоносным, стремительным и беспощадным. Эта роль ему по душе.

— Есть дом у старого озера, — буркает он, вновь хмурясь. — Идти часа два, если при свете, ночью можно за три управиться, зато там нет никого… Можно подумать спокойно.

— Значит, я нарушил твои планы на одиночество, — с двусмысленной деланно-виноватой улыбкой комментирует Брут.

— Значит, ты сейчас миленько свалишь обратно под Купол и оставишь меня в покое? — Бродяга с фальшиво-радостной надеждой хлопает в ладоши.

А глаза у обоих остаются стальными и ледяными.  
Они стоят друг друга, ей-богу.

— Я бы хотел побыть здесь немного, — неожиданно мягко сообщает Брут в тишину после того, как они несколько минут буравят друг друга взглядами. Ход конём — непредсказуемый и внезапный. Бродяга настороженно щерится, но пёс кажется для разнообразия довольно искренним. — Меня действительно всё достало. Муторная работа, тупые лица, капризы Правителя, истерики Лии… Икар, который проёбывается и сутками не берёт телефон, потому что слишком занят, вытрахивая романтическую дурь о свободе из головы твоей милашки-сестрёнки…

— _Заткнись, блядь_.

Бродяга шипит, срываясь на него броском стремительно и опасно, — вновь валит на землю, вдавливая острие ножа под горло. Насрать, что до крови, пусть хоть захлебнётся этой своей дрянной кровью, он не смеет о ней так говорить!.. О ком угодно, только не о ней…

Уёбок хрипит и продолжает улыбаться, сжимая его запястья — сильный, сволочь, — оттягивает руку с ножом от себя, и позволяет оружию впиться в землю совсем рядом с плечом, и потерявшего равновесие Бродягу отталкивает — удивительно, что не в огонь, а просто в сторону.

Садится, тяжело дыша, и негромко посмеивается:

— Незачем так _остро_ реагировать на правду, волчонок.

— Я вырежу твой грязный язык и запихну тебе в задницу.

— Как мило, — Брут качает головой, глядя на него издевательски-сочувственно. — Защищаешь её. А ведь она уже одной ногой под Куполом. Тебе не позавидуешь: разрываться между верностью семье и верностью принципам — это нелегко…

— _Что ты знаешь о верности_.

Бродяге вовсе не нужен нож, чтобы его прикончить. Бродяга бросается на него снова и смыкает пальцы на горле, душит-душит-душит, ладони скользят из-за крови — ему одновременно так приятно и так гадко ощущать её на своих руках. И главное — этот урод больше не улыбается так самодовольно; этот урод немо разевает рот и вновь хватается за его запястья.

Бродяга, наверное, позволит ему победить — мозг напоминает, что убивать его сейчас будет плохой идеей, — но только через минутку, ладно? Пока это чувствуется слишком сладко и пьяняще… власть, контроль и право… творить что угодно.

— _Ты же просто сучка Полиса_ , — Бродяга скалится зло, ещё не поддаваясь, ещё слишком злой и взбешенный. — Ты просто _шлюшка_ , даже если львиная доля слухов — ложь, ты перетрахался со всей вашей верхушкой и с половиной Института впридачу, и _ты_ мне говоришь о верности? Сука, конечно, для тебя верность — пустой звук. Но я не ты. Нет, блять, слава богу — я не ты.

Он устало прикрывает глаза.  
Разжать сведённые судорогой пальцы внезапно ужасно трудно.

Он почти даже без наслаждения слушает судорожный вздох и кашель, когда псина пытается наглотаться воздуха, и шипение, когда Брут смазывает пальцами кровь с собственного горла, и тошнотворное тихое причмокивание, с которым он её слизывает языком.

— Возвращайся в Город, — Бродяга почти просит его, правда. Почти спокойно даже. — Браслетникам не место за Куполом.

— Странно, а мне здесь всё больше и больше нравится.

Он удивлённо распахивает веки.  
Этот… _улыбается_. 

От его взгляда у Бродяги мороз по коже.

— Я бы с удовольствием прогулялся с тобой до того домика, — нежно шепчет, и у Бродяги гадкая ледяная дрожь ползёт волной по позвоночнику. Брут снова долго смотрит в глаза, Брут снова крайне мягко с ним спорит: — И насчёт половины Института ты загнул. У нас очень большой штат, я собрал от силы четверть…

— Ты мне противен, — едко выдавить сквозь зубы и отползти от него хоть немного, пусть сил вовсе нет — просто в порыве брезгливости.

— А ты мне нравишься, волчонок, — Брут с улыбкой чуть наклоняет голову, и Бродяга не может отделаться от ощущения, словно его изучают под микроскопом. — Такие яркие реакции… У нас это редкость. Позволишь, я проверю кое-что?

 _Конечно_ , он не дожидается разрешения.

Он протягивает руку, сохраняя прежнее приветливое выражение лица, и без капли стеснения накрывает его пах, и сжимает пальцы.

Бродяга мысленно стонет и бьётся головой о дерево, жалея, что не отсел от этого психа подальше, на другую сторону костра или ещё лучше — леса.

Бродяга вслух рычит « _чтотыблятьделаешь_ » и отпихивает его ладонь… только поздно.

Член под штанами красноречиво стоит; Брут не менее красноречиво ухмыляется, повторяя с довольным видом:

— _Яркие реакции_. Похоже, я тебе тоже нравлюсь, даже если ты это отрицаешь, м?.. Что скажешь, помочь тебе с этим?

— Сам разберусь, — давит он, дрожа от ярости, сквозь судорожно стиснутые зубы.

— Как хочешь, — интонации, впрочем, намекают на лёгкую наигранную обиду. — Много теряешь. Тебе бы понравилось, у кого угодно спроси — хоть даже у своей ненаглядной сестрёнки…

— Только не говори, что…

— … Икар как-то закинул её ко мне на ночь, — ублюдок безразлично пожимает плечами. — Мы хорошо провели время.

— Я тебя убью, — Бродяга хрипит, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

***

Брут всё-таки увязался за ним.

Проигнорировав все угрозы с потрясающим хладнокровием, залепив порез на горле заживляющей плёнкой и ослепительно улыбнувшись Бродяге в затылок (и скользнув после этого глазами ниже, оценивая вид).

Бродяга сразу взял привычный для себя бешеный темп — пёс не отставал ни на шаг, успевая ещё вертеть головой по сторонам. Как будто умудряется разглядеть что-то в такой темноте…

— Ночные линзы, — следует короткое объяснение. Ублюдок вновь ловко уклоняется от веток, которые Бродяга нарочно отпускает слишком быстро — хочется, чтобы они хоть раз саданули его по сволочному лицу, оставили пару царапин и, может быть, шрам на губе… Разрушили всю эту фальшивую безупречность. — С детства в этом лесу не был… Мы в школе сюда скаутами ходили, учили всякие штуки: как ориентироваться, как определить, что съедобное… Ух-ты, смотри, боярышник!.. Ядовитый, — грустно констатирует Брут, покатав на ладони черную ягодку.

— Здесь теперь всё ядовитое, — бросает Бродяга за плечо и взмахивает ножом, обрубая перегородившую путь тонкую паутину. 

— Врёшь. Я обожал ботанику, до сих энциклопедию помню от корки до корки… Сидел, штудировал, учил. Как знал, что пригодится. Вот малина — она всегда съедобная… Главное, не спутать с ежевикой — в ней какой-то странный фермент, от которого тело начинает неметь. А смородина…

Бродягу бесит его трындёж. Бродягу бесит не-тишина — его голос, его дыхание, его шаги (довольно сносные, как для городского, но для леса всё ещё слишком шумные). Даже его мысли. Бродяга привык ориентироваться по журчанию ручья и шелесту веток над головой, он умеет слушать и слышать важное, а этот… мешает.

Бродяга в какой-то момент, не выдержав, с рыком оборачивается, выставляя нож перед собой, — Брут, сволочь, успевает-таки остановиться, не напарывается. Чёртова скорость реакции.

— Знаешь, чем прекрасны трупы? Они молчат.

Пёс ухмыляется так, словно ни капли его не боится, словно не верит ни одной угрозе и только по доброте душевной готов немножко ему поддаваться.

Душевной добротой там и не пахнет, зато — сладко так, чуть приторно и горько — тянет страхом. Ладно, может, не настоящим страхом, но настороженностью и признанием силы — точно; у Бродяги жадно трепещут крылья носа и глаза загораются упоением.

Правильно, псина. _Бойся_.

Брут с лёгкой улыбкой отводит от себя лезвие кончиком указательного пальца и молча кивает на дорогу — мол, не пора ли нам продолжить путь?

Бродяга фыркает и серой волчьей тенью срывается с места в ночь.

***

— Здесь красиво.

Они добираются к озеру на рассвете — солнца ещё не видно, только небо начинает светлеть, гася последние звёзды, и золотой ублюдок, взбежав на крыльцо старого домика, оборачивается, осматривается, глубоко тянет прохладный воздух в лёгкие, полуприкрыв глаза, улыбается нежно…

Красивый, сука.

— Это место для тебя что-то значит, волчонок? — с любопытством интересуется Брут, пока Бродяга возится с дверью, и тот огрызается — ибо нехер вот это болтать под руку:

— Не твоё собачье дело, — он шипит, ободрав два ногтя о замок, но всё-таки справляется и — никаких приглашающих жестов, конечно, — входит первым. — Ты мне не друг. Какого доверия ты ждёшь от того, кто мечтает перегрызть тебе глотку?

— Перегрызть не дам, — Брут снова очаровательно и двусмысленно улыбается, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Но под «погрызть» подставиться могу — только намекни…

Бродяга ошалело хлопает глазами, охерело поднимает брови. Качает головой и даже отступает на шаг, протягивая брезгливо:

— Ну ты и га-ад.

— Попробуй соври, что тебе не хочется. Это не так, и мы оба видели доказательство.

У Брута тон неожиданно вновь ледяной и бездушный, и Бродяге страшно осознавать, что… он за ним не успевает. Он упускает эти бесконечные смены настроения, путается в обликах и масках… Конь скачет вокруг с чёрной клетки на белую, и до него не достать, а ты каждое мгновение находишься под ударом…

… если только не ударишь первым.

Бродяга подлетает к нему в два шага, стремительно и остро; Бродяга сгребает пальцами его блядский белый пиджак — какого хрена он остаётся настолько белым после целой ночи в лесу, что за фальшивая чистота?! — и шипит уроду в лицо, нихера не снизу вверх — прямо, жёстко, глаза в глаза:

— _Хочется_. _Оттрахать_ тебя, _сука_ , за всё. За весь ваш ебанутый город грехов. Чтобы ты _пожалел._ О том, что сделал с Музой. И о том, что попёрся искать своего дружка сегодня. И о том, что решил поиграть со мной. _Трахать-трахать-трахать_ , чтобы ты _выл_ , чтобы _скулил_ , как побитая псина, слышишь?! — он резко дёргает тёмные волосы, вынуждая Брута вздёрнуть подбородок, и едва не сгорает, пронзённый пылающим тёмным взглядом. — Потому что я хочу не _тебя_. Я хочу _твоей боли_. Твоего унижения и твоего страха. И твоей смерти. _Очень сильно хочу_.

Он хрипло дышит в открывшуюся шею. Жутко тянет сдёрнуть пластырь и расцарапать ублюдку кадык, впиться в горло зубами и разорвать к херам…

Он вновь с трудом разжимает пальцы.

Брут медленно опускает голову.

И так же медленно расплывается в этой своей жуткой хищной улыбке. Блять, да он издевается!

Бродягу колотит от бешенства. Если бы только не грёбанная политика, если бы не угроза войны — он бы грохнул этого ублюдка ещё четыре часа назад, или много недель назад, когда он только впервые нарисовался у их костра, почти не прячась за спиной Икара — уже тогда ведь выглядел как проблема…

— Какая бурная фантазия, волчонок. Ну, если захочешь оторваться — я не против… всего, кроме смерти. Уж прости, но подыхать даже ради твоего удовольствия меня не тянет, — он вдруг резко впивается пальцами в худые бока Бродяги и — тот давится вздохом — плотно притирается бедром к бедру… И цокает языком сочувственно, и качает головой, и шепчет на ухо: — Только — ой, смотри-ка, кажется, ты не очень-то хочешь быть жестоким, м? Подкинул мне столько грязных мыслишек, но твоё собственное тело от них, похоже, не в восторге… Повод задуматься, как считаешь?

Его даже отталкивать не приходится — сам отстраняется; похлопав напоследок Бродягу по плечу, обходит его по дуге и выходит наружу, к озеру.

Бродяга только скрипит зубами ему вслед, копя тёмную ярость в звериных радужках.

***

Волчонок не появляется долго, Брут ждёт его больше получаса. Брут решает дать ему небольшую передышку, немного времени на подумать. 

Брут рассеянно скользит взглядом по тёмной глади озера. Рассветные облака расплываются в воде розоватыми пятнами, будто кровь, и это, пожалуй, действительно красиво, хотя по большому счёту не имеет значения.

Он прикрывает веки, ни на секунду не теряя концентрации.

Слышит лёгкие, крадущиеся шаги за спиной и ломано улыбается, не оборачиваясь. 

— Какой долгий мыслительный процесс… Ты к нему явно не привык.

— _Заткнись, ехидна_.

У Бродяги голос слишком шипящий и злой, опасный, и лучше бы стоять к нему лицом, но Брут в кои-то веки не успевает — что-то ударяет по затылку, и он падает в темноту.

***

Первое, что он чувствует, очнувшись, — как что-то холодное и гладкое скользит по животу. Дёргается инстинктивно, думая, что змея — а мозг совершенно параллельно от происходящего заключает выводы и выводит полезную информацию отдельной колонкой на экране:

 _он лежит на полу_ _  
_ _на запястьях наручники_ _  
_ _одежды нет_  
_это не змея_

Это лезвие — плоская его часть, не опасная, но достаточно угрожающая — особенно когда острая кромка таки проезжается над бедром, оставляя неглубокий, но неприятный порез. 

— Даже в таком положении пытаешься играть? Поразительно, сколько же в вас _фальши_ …

Сиплый голос Бродяги его смешит. Ну и ну, волчонок решил поохотиться… вот только ему невдомёк, что добыча ему не по зубам. 

— Ты же очнулся, я вижу.

Мальчишка мстительно ведёт ногтем прямо по царапине, давит с нажимом. Боль такая резкая, но Брут запирает рефлекторный вздох-вопль внутри — вместо этого старательно транслирует улыбку, обращая на него убийственный взгляд. 

— Доброе утро, — сообщает вежливо, неудобно выгибаясь на холодном бетоне.

Бродяга криво усмехается.  
И прижимает нож к его горлу.  
И, глаза в глаза, шипит:

— _На колени_.

***

Бродяге впервые действительно _нравится_ на него смотреть. Ублюдок красивый, с этим спорить сложно, но сейчас он красивее в тысячу раз. _Уже побеждённый_. Обездвиженный, обнажённый — Бродяга беззастенчиво и неспешно рассматривает его со всех сторон — пиздец красивый. Узелки мышц над лопатками, гибкий позвоночник, плавные линии тазовых косточек — на них кровь выглядит особенно восхитительно.

И в эту конкретную секунду он Бродяге _ничего за это не сделает_. 

Бродяга упивается властью. Самим осознанием, что можно быть с ним любым — ласковым, мучительно нежным, жестоким… любым. Можно его ударить. Можно его порезать. Можно поцеловать, можно трахнуть, можно _всё-всё-всё_.

Бродяге хочется быть с ним равнодушным. Таким же отстранённо-ледяным, каким бывает порой он сам. Для второго принца Полиса это будет, наверное, тем ещё унижением — Бродягу эта мысль заставляет довольно скалиться. Почему-то этот ублюдок был ему так ненавистен с самого начала. Словно он символизировал собой всю прогнившую суть их уродливого города — не Икар, не Правитель, а именно он. Самодовольный, высокомерный и непонятный…

… такой жалкий сейчас, когда Бродяга требовательно и жёстко дергает его за волосы, вынуждая подняться. Когда он сам гулко сглатывает, сдирая кадык об острие ножа.

Ха. _Боится_.

И всё равно, _сука, улыбается_ и бесит этим до невозможности, _бесит-бесит-бесит_ , нет, _блять, хватит_ , у Бродяги для его губ найдётся занятие получше.

— _Открой ротик, золотце_.

У золотого мальчика перебивает дыхание на секунду, и для Бродяги это звучит, как персональная победа.

Бродяга шипит и брызжет слюной, впиваясь сильными пальцами ему под челюсть, рискованно вдавливая лезвие глубже, задыхаясь от вида ниточек крови на гладкой шее. Как же здорово пускать ему кровь — нахуй её слизывать, нахуй стирать, пусть себе течёт потихоньку, это смотрится так волшебно, и заносчивый мудак выглядит таким уязвимым… У Бродяги ноет член от того, как сильно хочется этой уязвимостью воспользоваться.

Нож он не отводит ни на секунду. Вдруг щенку взбредёт в голову начать кусаться…

Он вбивается между полураскрытых губ жёстко и требовательно. Больно сжимает его волосы свободной рукой и _трахаеттрахаеттрахает_ его рот, мысленно радуясь, что в прошлый раз заныкал тут часть арсенала, включая наручники, _трахаеттрахаеттрахает_ , едва замечая, как пошло (и явно привычно) растягиваются полные губы на члене, как заученно расслабляется чужое горло, принимая его глубже, _трахаеттрахаеттрахает_ , зная, что какое бы безразличие ни излучали ледяные глаза, внутри ему сейчас _унизительно_ , _стыдно_ и _больно_.

От этого осознания Бродяге искренне _хорошо_.

И он _трахаеттрахаеттрахает_ ублюдочный рот, не меняя ритм, механически, бесчувственно. Быстро и безжалостно. 

И кончает молча, без единого стона.

Он не позволяет Бруту ничего проглотить — ударяет членом по щекам, заливая спермой плечи, грудь и даже волосы, — невозмутимый ублюдок не жмурится и не кривится, только расслабленно прикрывает глаза.

Бродяга с размаху отвешивает ему звенящую пощёчину.

И наслаждается тем, как безвольно мотнулась в сторону голова.

***

— Честно говоря, я удивлён. Ты так легко со мной обошёлся… Это не делает чести твоей фантазии, к слову.

Брут звучит спокойно и насмешливо, как всегда.

Бродяга уверенно ухмыляется в ответ. Ублюдок может трындеть любую хуйню — Бродяга ещё слишком отчётливо помнит, как вкусно пахнет его страх. А маски есть у всех.

Брут ставит на столик блюдце с малиной — скорее всего, нарвал прямо с растущего за окном куста. Бродяга нагло загребает сразу горсть, по одной закидывая в рот:

— Я удивлён не меньше, — Брут вскидывает брови, живо изображая заинтересованность. Бродяга злорадно склабится: — Не такая уж ты и хорошая шлюха. Я даже у нас знаю пару девчонок, которые сосут лучше, а у вас таких, наверное, вообще пруд пруди…

— Просто ты зря стянул мне руки, — Брут возражает ему вот этим своим мягким доброжелательным тоном и нечитаемым взглядом провожает очередную ягодку, исчезающую у Бродяги во рту. Хмыкает: — Это даже смешно. Вы же помешанные на свободе — и вам внезапно так сносит крышу от возможности что-то контролировать… В конечном итоге мы, подконтрольные 24/7, ценим свободу куда больше, чем вы.

— Бред.

— Я тебе докажу, — Брут усмехается неожиданно ласково — и вдруг наклоняется через стол, небрежно мажет подушечками пальцев по его губам.

Бродяга хочет оттолкнуть его руку — и с ужасом понимает, что не может пошевелиться.

Последние ягоды градом сыплются на пол из безвольно обвисшей ладони.

Ему ещё хватает сил, чтобы держать голову, чтобы прожечь городскую блядь яростным взглядом и «что ты со мной сделал, сука» спросить хоть так. Брут поддевает две красные ягодки из тарелки, демонстративно подносит к его глазам. 

— Малина. Ежевика. Говорил же, не перепутай…

Бродяге жутко хочется ему уебать по самодовольной роже, и насильно впаянное бессилие оттого бесит вдвое сильнее.

***

Волчонок, очевидно, в сознании. Волчонок, очевидно, всё чувствует: когда Брут перетаскивает его на кровать, когда снимает с него замызганные шмотки и отбирает нож, когда руки стягивает за спиной верёвкой на мёртвый узел — лень искать, куда он заныкал свои наручники.

Волчонок, очевидно, пытается рыпаться, кусаться и лягаться, только без толку — кроме тихого мычания ничего не выходит. Брут издевательски-успокаивающе гладит его по волосам и что-то шепчет. Бруту нравится смотреть, как он едва не взрывается от злости — а сделать ничего не может… _м-м-м_. _Наслаждение_.

***

Первое, что он чувствует, когда тело возвращает саму способность чувствовать, — как холодные пальцы плавно перестукивают по внутренней стороне бедра. Рефлексы работают быстрее, чем сознание: он едва не хнычет невольно, едва не вскидывает бёдра, едва не раздвигает ноги шире — хорошо, что мышцы и связки ещё не способны ни на что из этого. Иначе он бы опозорился с первой секунды.

Он напоминает себе сжать зубы и дышать. Интересно, что надо этому ублюдку: просто отыграться, или вызнать какие-то их планы, или переманить Бродягу на сторону Города? Пф, этого никогда не случится, уж Брут это должен понимать, как никто другой.

Брут не оставляет его в покое: не дожидаясь, пока яд выветрится, рассеянно гладит тонкую кожу ладонями, губами и носом. Бродяге хочется превратиться в ежа и сжаться в комок, выставив иголки, чтобы он, сука, просто _не прикасался_ — только не _так_. Без капли злости и без капли нежности, с холодным любопытством исследователя — он трогает, блять, _везде_. Там, где сильнее всего непривычно. Внутренние стороны рук. Поясница, бока, низ живота. Под коленками. Щиколотки и стопы.

Бродяга ощущает себя невыносимо _открытым_ , почти вывернутым наизнанку, от этого жутко неуютно… и это отвратительно заводит. Бродяга не хочет ему поддаваться, Бродяга _его_ — самодовольного засранца — _нехочетнехочетнехочет_. 

Но чувствительность возвращается в тело неравномерно, и сказать он ещё ничего не может, а член уже предательски стоит. При том, что _там_ Брут его как раз таки не трогал.

— Добрый вечер, — ох уж эта его блядская вежливость. Бродягу она чертовски бесит.

Брут тянется выше, наклоняется над ним и целует в губы — пользуется, сука, тем, что волчонок пока не может кусаться, волчонок только хрипло горлом рыкает и отворачивается — и то не сразу.

— Видишь, с развязанными руками я могу гораздо больше, — Брут шепчет на ухо, лаская ладонью его живот, и Бродяга извивается на кровати — не то в попытке избежать прикосновений, не то… стараясь под них подставиться? Золотой ублюдок смеётся и мучает его сильнее: выводит пальцами узоры на бёдрах, на внутренней стороне ног, повторяет их губами, и круги понемногу сужаются. Бродяге хочется его оттолкнуть. Бродяге не хочется… _вот так_.

Только Бруту, кажется, наплевать, чего там ему не хочется.

Брут сжимает в ладони яички, и обмахивает большим пальцем головку, и шлёт ему шалую улыбку, тёмный взгляд, и… набрасывается. Почти жадно, почти голодно, упоённо насаживается ртом на член, и языком _лижетлижетлижет_ , и дует легонько, дразня, и снова в это рушится, и умудряется сглатывать ровно в тот момент, когда Бродяга глубже всего _в нём_ , чтобы горло так _убийственно_ сжималось на члене, доводя до края в считанные, блять, минуты… и руки. Его руки, кажется, везде, они обжигают, оставляют следы, Бродяга чувствует себя каждой клеточкой кожи _меченным_ , и его от этого _трясёт_. От отвращения к самому себе, к своему предательскому телу, потому что это всё не должно ему, блять, так сильно нравиться, но в итоге всё, что он может, — стиснуть зубы и хотя бы _не застонать_ , выплёскиваясь себе на живот — Брут в этот раз отстраняется сам, колко ухмыляясь.

— Ты _глупый_ , волчонок, — он успевает подняться поцелуями от груди до подбородка и вверх по скуле, пока Бродяга не осознаёт, что уже может кусаться — жаль, зубы щёлкают вхолостую. Скорость реакции этого засранца всё ещё потрясает.

Брут улыбается, качая головой, и склоняется над его грудью, жёстко стискивает зубами темнеющий сосок — исключительно демонстративности ради: смотри, теперь ты мне ничего не сделаешь, рыпайся, сколько хочешь. Бродяга безуспешно пытается его пнуть коленом, Бродяга дёргается всем телом и едва не кричит от боли — урод даже и не думает разжимать зубы.

— Ненавижу тебя, — Бродяга хрипит, разметавшись под ним, и ударяется затылком в подушку, когда Брут кусает уже второй сосок. — Ненавижу тебя, сука, ты уже всё со мной сделал, _что тебе ещё, блять, от меня надо_ …

— «Всё»? — Брут, на секунду от него отрываясь, насмешливо поднимает брови. — О нет, волчонок, я только начал. У меня на тебя много планов.

— Н-но…

— Кто виноват, что ты не воспользовался возможностью? Я был в твоей власти. Ты решил, что отличной идеей будет отомстить мне не пойми за что и отпустить… Твоё глупое решение. Не моё. Расслабься, малыш, у нас уйма времени…

Бродяга всё же срывается на жалобный скулёж. Какой же он идиот… И как ему тошно от мысли, что придётся подчиняться, придётся слушаться этого… этого…

— Нечестно, — с детской обидой хнычет он.

Голос Брута в ответ звучит (вновь) неожиданно холодно:

— Нечестно, что ты хотел причинить мне боль, а я хочу причинить тебе удовольствие? — ублюдок ледяным прищуром бьёт по глазам. — Ты прав, нечестно. Но я, пожалуй, тебе прощу, а ты в качестве благодарности постарайся всё-таки его получить, малыш, ладно? — его тон внезапно слетает на ласковый шепот, и солоноватые губы мягко жмутся к губам, а Бродяга… Бродяга забывает попытаться его укусить. Бродяга прикипает завороженным взглядом к мутным зелёным радужкам, и тонет, и с трудом осознаёт смысл слов: — … Удовольствие. Ты зря злишься на меня за Музу… Клянусь, я не соврал: ей было со мной _хорошо_. Как и Икару, как и Лие, как и остальным. Со мной всем _хорошо_. Тебе тоже будет, просто… расслабься. И наслаждайся.

Золотой мальчик целует его ещё раз — коротко, почти умоляюще.

Притихший было волчонок яростно толкается языком ему в рот.

Брут творит с ним что-то невероятное — или он на самом деле был прав, говоря об _острых реакциях_ , или начался откат после отравления, или золотая шлюшка действительно так хороша, как рассказывают.

Но Бродяга _подыхает_.

Под его губами и языком, под его руками, под прикосновениями. Бродяга выгибается дугой, дёргается и, кажется, стирает зубы в крошево, лишь бы _не кричать_.

Не унижаться хотя бы в этом.

Хотя унизительно само по себе — быть настолько податливым и покорным перед врагом, _под_ врагом, льнуть невольно к нему, подставляться и жаждать большего… 

Бродяга измучен.  
Бродяге плакать хочется.

Бродяга всё же всхлипывает, когда Брут, не оставляя в покое его живот, заставляет согнуть ноги и вводит два пальца — жёстко и грубо, _стыдно_ , но не больно, как и обещал; Бродяга закатывает глаза и давит сипло между толчками:

— _Ненавижу тебя_.

— Ненавидь, — неожиданно серьёзно соглашается ублюдок, бросая короткий взгляд. — Ненависть куда реальнее, чем любовь, волчонок, так что да, _пожалуйста, ненавидь меня посильнее, мне так нравится твоя ненависть_ …

Брут разводит его колени шире, и Бродяга, сглотнув, закрывает глаза. Ему кажется, он не выдержит, не переживёт. Он прямо сейчас умрёт от позора. Он старается представить себе кого-нибудь — кого угодно из _своих_ , это было бы так легко, — но под тёмными веками отпечатались всё те же руки, всё те же глаза, всё та же усмешка на блядских губах.

Бродяга проклинает его за то, насколько он _аккуратен_. Он чуткий, понимающий, он пиздецки _опытный_ , и на одну страшную секунду Бродяге вдруг очень хочется перегрызть глотки всем, кто причастен к этому шлюшьему _опыту_. Включая его драгоценного Икара. _Включая даже Музу. Блять._

— Блять!

Брут дожидается момента — и только тогда начинает _трахать_ его по-настоящему, уже не боясь причинить боль, _брать_ глубоко и резко, с силой сминая губы, грызя плечи, дыша в ключицы, _трахатьтрахатьтрахать_.

Бродяга _скулит_. Бродяга, забыв про самоконтроль, пытается подмахивать — дико неудобно со связанными за спиной руками, но он невольно _пытается_. Он задыхается, ему больно… в груди… у него как будто сердце не бьётся. Он думает: пускай совсем остановится, правда, подохнуть легче, чем жить после… _вотэтоговотвсего_. 

После того, как Брут в него кончает, вжимаясь как-то чересчур отчаянно.

После того, как Брут доводит его самого рукой и снова губами и глотает часть, а часть, поднявшись выше, с поцелуем вливает в его рот — Бродяга давится от неожиданности.

После того, как Брут, вооружившись ножом, твёрдой рукой перерезает верёвки и плавными движениями растирает его затёкшие руки — а Бродяга вырывается и негнущимися пальцами делает это сам.

Бродяга не может на него смотреть. Бродяга себя заставляет — и снова видит приоткрытый мягкий рот и капельку пота на виске, и снова ощущает внутри фантомные толчки, и врага больше нет — есть только…

Только гребанный урод, который его трахнул.  
Под которым он сам _скулил_ и _извивался_ , как последняя _шлюха_. И ноги разводил. И подставлялся. И насаживался глубже.

Сука, как же сильно он сейчас себя ненавидит.

Он бьёт сперва подушку, потом Брута — кулаком по лицу. Тот только улыбается — так же самодовольно, как всегда, но как будто на долю более грустно. И сдачи, конечно, не даёт.

По крайней мере, у золотого ублюдка теперь будет шрам на губе. Хоть одна хорошая новость.

***

— Брут?

— Да?

Они возвращаются. Они больше ни о чём не говорили, по какой-то негласной договоренности решив оставить всё случившееся в старом доме на берегу озера. Бродяга подозревал, что никогда не найдёт в себе силы туда вернуться.

Бродяга находит в себе силы позвать этого урода по имени, только когда они доходят до последней развилки. Отсюда им в разные стороны.

Душа требует прощальной честности.

— Когда начнётся война, я обязательно найду тебя. И убью.

— По крайней мере, ты попытаешься, — серьёзно кивает Брут.

Что-то заворачивается в его глазах. Мелькает на секунду и тут же прячется на самое дно, под слой насмешки, высокомерного снисхождения, ненависти и чёрт знает, чего ещё.

— Надеюсь, у меня не получится, — тихо бормочет Бродяга, отворачиваясь, и растворяется в темноте.


End file.
